Sufer Slade
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: Slade is kidnapped by hippies and now is acting like a freakin' retard! He is calling Robin his brother and robin doesn't like it one bit!Title speaks for itself just R&R o.k?


this is my second fanfic My b.f,and me wrote it randomly enjoy

Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned the teen titans they'd be getting cancelled?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade: so then Trigon says " Dude I will like so totally give you your life back if you like work for me man"I was all like I'm not so like sure if like I can like ya know like trusy you. he goes" You drive a hard bargain so I guess I can throw in all the twinkie factories in the world cause I'm gonna take it over" I gi that's totally me k.

Robin:Okay?What happened to you Slade I thought you were an...umm bad guy?

Slade:Not anymore, especiallt after i got kid napped by hippies. now I'm a bad guy Monday to Thursday and sunshine every other day of the weeh brother

Robin:I'm not your brother Slade

Slade:Your'e my soul brother,brother

Robin:No I'm not

Slade: Yes sir man you are to my brother

Robin: Right? YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER SLADE!

Slade: We are all and sisters .

Robin: No I am Not your'e spiritual brother, religious brother, biological brother, soul brother, I'm not even related to you. Now either you fight me orI get this started the hard way.

Slade:I feel some very unwanted soul anger brother.

Robin: BROTHER!

Raven: What's going on ...Slade? What are you two doing?

Slade:Raven explain to my brother, Robin...

Raven:BROTHER? YOU TWO ARE RELATED?

Robin: No,Slade is just some crazy hippy.He is calling me his soulbrother!

Raven: OKAY? That's really weird Robin.

Slade: But we are all brothers and sisters of the man.

Raven: I hate hippies.

Slade: I'm not a hippy but a soul surfer man.

Raven:I'm not a man Slade.

Robin: hippy hippy hippy nah nah nah nah nah na!

Slade:Please brother!

Beast Boy & Cyborg: BROTHER! YOU TWO ARE RELATED!

Robin & Raven: No!

Beast Boy: Than why did he call you his...

Robin: don't say it! Don't say the B-word Beast Boy

Trigon: Hi ya guys haha hiyuc

Raven:Barney?

Trigon:Oh sorry Rae Rae I know you don't want your little buddies to find out that you (yells) WATCH BARNEY!

Raven: Me? Let me say that again me? I hate Barney Trigon so why don't you shut your god d...

Robin:(covers Raven's mouth) O.k why don't we get these idiots out of titans tower Now!

Beastboy:Totally I'm all for it.

Raven That's it! That's all we're going to do to them? Why don't we get creative we could...(thinks) put pink dresses on them...( thinks again) and hang them!

Beastboy:Your own father?

Raven: HE'S NOT MY FATHER! Well technically he is but still wouldn't you want ot kill trigon if he were your father?

Beastboy: uuuuhhhh...(thinks) yup.

Slade: Now brother...

Starfire:ROBIN? You andSlade are...

Everyone(everyone except Slade and Trigon):THEY AREN'T RELATED!

Starfire:uuhh, sorry?

Robin:It's not your fault StarTrigon and Slade are being really stupid?

Starfire: Perhaps they wish to surrender? Please why else would they not wish to foght/ THEY ARE GOOD GUYS YAY!

Raven: No, they aren't good guys, right not i have no idea what's going on around here.

Slade:I like gotta go potty like real bad like.(hops up and down)

Beastboy: Well I hope you have a port-o-potty or something because your crazy if you think we're going to let you use our bathroom

Raven: He is crazy Beastboy

Trigon: Don't be calling my brother crazy Rae Rae

Raven: SHUT UP YOU CRAZY, STUPID,RETARDED HPPY!

Trigon: Why would you say something like that to your dear old dad?

Raven: DEAR? I'M SO FED UP I COULD JUST (turns to soul self) KILL YOU,I HOPE YOU AREN'T AFRAID OF THE DARK!

Robin: (to team) Do you think we should stop her?

Beastboy: (thinks ) ...nope

Cyborg:No.

Starfire: Hhhmmm no.

Robin: Good I didn't think so either.

Slade: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I don't have to go potty anymore! AAAAAHHHHH!

Cyborg: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ( takes a big breath) this is kinda funny.

Robin: Kinda ? This is better than...

Beastboy: T.v, video games , wrestling...

Starfire: bullthorg, and snoron...Huh I believe they ( flies over to trigon and Slade) are dead?

Slade: No my sister we like totally fine

Terra: Hi guys!

Starfire: Terra! You will die !( two seconds later gives her a hug)

Robin: Starfire, why are you hugging her ? She's a jerk.

Terra: No, I'm not Robin!

Robin: Cyborg, isn't Terra a jerk?

Cyborg:Yeah!

Beastboy: No!

Terra : I like chicken food .

Raven: What?

Terra : Chickens are cool huh?

Raven: Why is everyone crazy?

Slade: Because sister we all...

Raven: Aaaaahhhhhh(looks around) oh it was only a dream I'm o.k

The team: Raven , are you o.k

Raven: Yeah, I just had a nightmare.

Slade: So you are alright sister

Raven: I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M NOT CRAZY! I NEED TO MEDITATE! NOW!


End file.
